Baby It's Okay
by markmalade
Summary: Finally, I get to hold your small hands. I'll never let go forever. [Markhyuck, Markchan, Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck aka Haechan, NCT, Yaoi]


Rasanya sudah setahun ini Mark terus memperhatikan sosok itu dari jauh. mengamati semua gerak geriknya tanpa pernah merasa bosan. semuanya terlihat begitu indah dan menghipnotis lelaki keturunan Kanada tersebut.

 _Lee Donghyuck adalah sebuah karya seni_

Kalimat yang tepat untuk Mark saat mendeskripsikan Donghyuck. tiada henti Mark mengucap rasa syukur kepada sang pencipta karena telah membuat sosok Donghyuck hadir dikehidupannya.

Saat mengamati Donghyuck, perasaan Mark juga ikut berubah sesuai dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu. Mark dulu bingung bagaimana bisa Donghyuck menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi dengan wajahnya yang bersinar bagai matahari.

Ya, matahari. julukan yang melekat pada diri Donghyuck. Mark dulu tertawa tiada henti saat Jaemin menceritakan Donghyuck dan julukannya sebagai matahari, dirinya bahkan mengejek cerita Jaemin dengan kalimat,

"Di dunia ini matahari cuman satu dan manusia tidak akan bisa menjadi matahari, nana"

Mark menjilat kembali ludahnya sendiri. kini dirinya tersadar dalam hidupnya telah muncul sebuah matahari baru yang menyinari kehidupannya dalam bentuk manusia, Lee Donghyuck.

Senyuman Donghyuck bagai sebuah penyemangat untuk Mark sebelum dia memulai kelasnya yang melelahkan setiap hari. demi mendapatkan hari yang indah, Mark rela datang pagi-pagi demi melihat senyuman Donghyuck yang sudah menjadi candu mengalahkan jenis obat-obat terlarang yang ada.

Jaemin dan Jeno setiap hari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala penuh keheranan melihat Mark yang selalu memilih jalan berputar sebelum menuruni tangga lantai 2 hanya karena ingin melihat Donghyuck sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. sudah diperingatkan untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti penguntit tapi Mark malah membantah kedua temannya itu,

"Jika tidak melihat senyum Donghyuck sebelum pulang maka malam nanti aku akan mimpi buruk"

Ketika musim dingin tiba, perasaan Mark kepada Donghyuck akan semakin menggebu. musim ini sangat indah karena dirinya bisa melihat sosok mungil Donghyuck yang terbungkus dengan mantel tebal yang seolah menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Padahal jika dilihat Donghyuck memiliki tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mark, mungkin hanya berbeda 1-2cm. tetapi kepada kedua sahabatnya Mark terus saja gigih dengan pendapatnya bahwa Donghyuck lebih mungil daripada dirinya karena dia memiliki tangan kecil yang terlihat rapuh saat musim dingin, tangan yang begitu menggoda untuk digenggam oleh Mark.

Sebuah kesempatan akhirnya tiba kepada Mark. ketika dirinya ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mengakibatkan Mark harus menunggu bus sendirian di halte tidak jauh dari sekolah kebanggaannya.

Halte itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada seorang sosok kecil yang duduk seolah tenggelam dalam mantelnya. Mark itu bodoh karena sejak awal tidak menyadari bahwa si kecil itu adalah Donghyuck. dirinya tersadar ketika si kecil sibuk menghangatkan tangannya yang sebentar lagi membeku karena dinginnya kota Seoul siang itu.

Mark menjadi gugup dan bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini, ekspresinya terlihat datar bahkan seolah mengintimidasi kegiatan Donghyuck namun otak dan hati nya sedang berperang menemukan sebuah cara untuk menghangatkan _Donghyuck nya_.

"kalau kau suka pada Donghyuck lakukan sesuatu sebelum lulus atau kau akan menyesal selamanya Lee"

Sepatah kalimat Lee Jeno melintas di otak Mark yang sedang buntuh. Mark mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menggenggam tangan Donghyuck agar tidak kedinginan lagi. dengan penuh percaya diri ia segara menarik tangan Donghyuck.

Tetapi memang sial Mark Lee ini. ketika ia hendak melakukan aksinya, Donghyuck sudah bangkit menaiki bus yang baru saja tiba. tanpa pikir panjang Mark menaiki bus itu juga, tidak peduli ia akan tersesat atau pulang ke rumah dengan telat. dalam pikiran Mark hanyalah mengungkapkan perasaan yang dipendam olehnya sejak lama sebelum Donghyuck sampai ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Donghyuck, Mark terus saja menatap wajah Donghyuck tanpa berniat mengganti pandangan untuk mengamati objek lain. Donghyuck sangat menawan saat tersenyum sepanjang jalan, dirinya terlihat fokus dengan jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi dengan salju.

Melihat keindahan ini hati Mark terasa sakit dan muncul berbagai pertanyaan dibenak Mark. apakah dirinya sudah pantas untuk menyukai orang seindah Lee Donghyuck? bukankah dia sangat kurang untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta Donghyuck?

Rasa percaya diri Mark pun segera menepis beribu pertanyaan yang muncul. tujuannya sekarang adalah mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Donghyuck tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan dia terima.

Mark terus mengikuti Donghyuck. sepertinya rumah Donghyuck cukup jauh dari halte bus tempat mereka berhenti tadi, hal ini membuat Mark berdoa dalam hatinya semoga dia diberi kendaraan pribadi oleh orang tuanya sehingga ia bisa mengantar Donghyuck sampai ke rumahnya tanpa perlu membuang banyak tenaga.

Tiba-tiba saja punggung sempit milik Donghyuck yang dari tadi sedikir bergetar karena cuaca ekstrim siang itu berhenti. Mark panik, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. dalam hati Mark berdoa semoga Donghyuck berhenti karena memang ini rumahnya dan bukan karena ia ketahuan mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Hey Mark Lee, katakan sesuatu. aku menunggumu hampir 2 jam ini dan apa kamu hanya akan mengikuti ku tanpa sepatah kata?"

Kemungkinan terburuk dibenak Mark pun menjadi nyata, sungguh dia takut Donghyuck akan memandangnya sebagai makhluk aneh dari sekarang. katakanlah Mark pecundang tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat label aneh dari orang yang ia sukai.

"uh itu.. " ucapan Mark terhenti, Donghyuck berbalik dan menatapnya penuh minat serta rasa penasaran. pemandangan indah itu membuat lidah Mark keluh, keindahan seorang Lee Donghyuck membuatnya susah untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

Donghyuck dengan sabar menanti jawaban yang akan disampaikan Mark, sementara Mark sendiri sedang menghadapi perang antara otak dan hatinya.

"Lee Donghyuck"

kedua pemuda tersebut bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. entah mengapa sekarang bukan hanya Mark yang gugup, Donghyuck juga ikut gugup mendengar suara Mark yang rendah dan raut wajahnya begitu serius.

"Lee Donghyuck, izinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu. sudah setahun ini aku hanya pecundang yang mengagumimu dari jauh"

Mark menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat raut wajah manis Donghyuck yang mungkin saja menunjukkan kebencian setelah mendengar pernyataan murahan miliknya.

Mark sekilas sempat melihat bagaimana Donghyuck terkejut dengan pernyataan cintanya namun dia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Donghyuck selanjutnya. benar-benar pecundang. jika saja ada Jaemin dan Jeno disini, dirinya sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan sampai sebulan kedepan.

Donghyuck tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Mark, mungkin sebagian orang tau bahwa seorang Lee Donghyuck suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang biasa saja. namun mau dibilang sekarang Donghyuck sangat senang, bahkan hatinya terasa menghangat karena Mark.

Donghyuck mendekat ke arah Mark sementara lelaki Kanada itu terus menunduk hanya berani melihat sepatu lawan bicaranya. ketika sepatu itu berhenti dihadapannya, Mark terus berdoa walau ia ditolak semoga saja Donghyuck mau menjadi temannya.

"angkat wajahmu dan katakan sekali lagi Mark. kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"tentu saja tidak, biarkan aku menjadi kekasihmu. aku ingin menggenggam kedua tanganmu, menjagamu dan membuat dirimu selalu bahagia"

Dengan cepat Mark membalas pertanyaan Donghyuck. dia tidak ingin pernyataan tulusnya dianggap sebagai bualan oleh Donghyuck, jika seperti itu Mark bisa frustasi memikirkan kisah cinta bersama Donghyuck yang sudah ia idamkan sejak lama hancur begitu saja.

"kalau memang dirimu serius dengan perkataanmu ... "

Mark kembali menunduk, tidak siap dengan penolakan.

" _hey baby it's okay_. angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku, karena aku ingin mengucapkan 'aku mengizinkanmu menjadi kekasihku Mark' dengan menatap kedua matamu dan melihatmu tersenyum"

Mark menatap Donghyuck tidak percaya, kini wajahnya dan Donghyuck hanya berjarak beberapa cm dengan senyuman khas Donghyuck yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terpesona.

Donghyuck mengecup pipi Mark dengan cepat sebelum kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. dia sangat bahagia.

Mark dengan cepat ikut menyusul dan menggenggam tangan mungil Donghyuck dengan erat, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. siang yang dingin ini berubah menjadi hangat bagi keduanya.

 _Finally, i get to hold your small hands. I'll never let go forever._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

halo semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca karya pertama saya dengan cast Mark dan Haechan NCT ini.

uh, sejujurnya saya kurang percaya diri dengan cerita buatan saya ini tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini. fyi, cerita ini saya buat setelah mendengar lagu Day6 - Baby It's Okay. Karena saya sangat menyukai lagu ini dan terbayangkan kedua sosok Mark dan Haechan sehingga jadilah cerita ini hehehe

maaf saya banyak bicara T.T

sampai jumpa!!

ayo lestarikan ff Markhyuck aka Markchan


End file.
